England is the New France
by GaaraNumba1Fangirl
Summary: The beginning of a beautiful yaoi relationship.


Authors note: This is my friends original story. You can find it here: /art/view/2126697/

Anyway, I'll be posting more stories like this so this is the beginning. This is also my first time writing smut. Please no flames. Oh and it's not beta-ed either. All failed editing is on my part.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, this is how the original story would go.

-------------

"Koda, check that mike!" Jeremy, the stage manager, yelled. Koda nodded and stepped to the microphone, chanting a chorus of 'check check cheeek's. Jeremy twisted thwe sound to perfection as the band readied the stage for their upcoming concert. "Curtains open at 10:00 people! 15 minutes!"Soon the stage was cluttered with people hustling about, making the stage perfect.

Ringo, who was standing diagonal from the lead singer, Koda, gleefully chirped, "Good luck," to no one in particular.

Koda looked around himself at Spike, the bass guitarist, Mika, the drummer, Ringo, the guitarist, and the spot where the pianist SHOULD be. Where was he? Koda could have sworn he was there 10 seconds ago. The piano was the most important part in the song they were opening with! He was to cue Koda an when to sing! Koda turned to the exit to search for the missing man. Ringo followed him, wondering what could have gotten into him.

"Koda, what's the matter?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing. I'll be back in time for the opening," he dismissed her. She hesitated for a moment, then left. Ringo was a nice girl. For the longest time, Koda had had a crush on her. But he had given up on that lost cause long ago. Right now, he was "Ga-Ga" over the missing pianist, as his sister, Mika, had so bluntly put it. Which is why he was now hyperventilating, practically tearing up the parking lot looking for him. "Romi!" He called out. "Romine!" After walking around for about a minute and a half, he spotted a stressed looking Romine yelling with a girl that appeared to be his grilfriend, Lina. As he got closer, he could hear what was being said better.

"How could you have done this to me? I thought you loved me? What happened to that?" He was saying.

"I was drunk!" Is what she came back with.

"That's what you said last time! You told me you were done drinking! I can't keep dealing with your mistakes. I have better things to do than wonder if you're cheating on me or not. You had a second chance and you blew it. We are through," Romi finished, panting lightly.

"But baby!" She protested. He just shook his head and pushed past her, just missing Koda who was hiding behind an S.U.V. Koda followed him quietly into the building. Romi stopped at the door to take a breath of fresh air before he faced everyone. He ran circles over his throbbing temples with his strong, calloused fingers. At this point, Koda decide it was time to show himself.

"Hey Romi! Where've ya' been? The sent me to find ya'," Koda stated, startling Romi in the process.

"Oh, hey Koda. I didn't see you there," Romi said while a fake grin formed on his face. Koda knew it wasn't a real smile. He had seen everything. But Romi didn't know that. So he'd play along. For now, anyway.

"Well we'd better go inside before the show starts without us," Koda laughed nervously.

"Yea, Spike might try to crack some jokes," Romine joked, trying to lighten up the tense mood.

They both walked back onstage chuckling. It took them a second to realize the curtains were already open and everyone was silent.

Koda retaliated quickly by asking into the microphone, "How is everyone tonight?" The crowd screamed and howled (and he swore he heard a couple of wolf whistles). He looked back at Romi and the older man winked at him. He looked back to the crowd and grinned an uncharacteristic grin. They went wild again.

From there, the concert only went uphill. There was only one mess up (which went unnoticed by the unsuspecting fans). This also had been their biggest crowd ever.

"Well," Koda started, "I think this calls for a celebration?"

"Nah. Too tired," Mika yawned.

"I got a date," Spike confessed. Koda looked at Ringo pleadingly.

"I- I don't like bars," she admitted. Koda sighed exasperatedly.

"Looks like it's just me and Koda," Romi clarified.

"Whatever. We can have fun without them," Koda deducted. "Later," he dismissed, following Romi to his rental car. He hopped in the passenger side of the car and decided to take a little nap until they reached the Pub 'N Grill on the other side of town. "Wake me when we get there," he said, already dozing off. Romi nodded.

Koda jerked awake as Romi elbowed him in the side.

"We're here," Romi said. Koda murmured a "sweet" as he opened the car door.

They walked inside to the non-smoking section and sat in a booth.

"Romi I need to tell you something," Koda started. Romine cocked his head to the side and Koda continued, "Well, today before the concert, I saw what happened with your girlfriend. I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you man. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Thanks, that means a lot," said a touched Romi. The waitress approached and asked for their orders.

"I'll have a coke and he'll have a..."

"Beer," Romi finished. The waitress left, leaving the 2 to an awkward silence.

"Sooo... how are you liking England as our newest tour stop?" Koda asked, breaking the silence.

Romi shrugged and said, "It's okay. Not nearly as good as France." Koda nodded in agreement. Their drinks were brought to them, and soon, a second and a third round.

"Hey, Romi, how much alcohol can you handle?" Koda asked, getting worried after 6 beers were finished. Romi just laughed it off and took a sip of his 7th. "You know what? I'm cutting you off," Koda stated, stealing the bottle from his lips. "Let's go," he said, laying some bills down then dragging the stumbling man out. He flagged down a taxi and told the man the address of the hotel they were staying at. The entire trip home, his cheeks were stained with a flaming red. For Romi had wrapped his arms around Koda's torso, face nuzzled into his chest.

"Hey, Koda? Have I ever told you I love you? 'Cause I do buddy," Romi slurred. The taxi stopped and Koda removed himself and Romi from the cab. Romi, who had draped himself over Koda's back, was kissing the slightly younger man up and down the neck. Koda's eyes got impossibly wide and he gasped in surprise.

When they reached the elevator, Koda had to fight off some embarrassingly pleasured noises as Romi grabbed the front of his pants. Koda was trying hard to stay in his right mind, but that was a bit difficult when the man he loved was nibbling on his neck and fondling his growing need. He'd at least make it to the room. Hopefully.

Koda stumbled from the elevator to his door where he stopped to find the key card jerkily. Before he found said key, Romi had turned him around and started grinding himself into Koda.

He couldn't take it anymore. A long moan tore from Koda's throat at the friction between them. Romi leaned in and took ahold of Koda's mouth with his own. He resumed his searched for the key as his eyes slipped shut, relying on his fluttering fingers to find it. Romi started nipping Koda's bottom lip, demanding quickly gained entrance. His tongue mapped out Koda's mouth, remembering every slight detail. When, alas, the door was opened, they both stumbled in onto the nearest bed. Romi reluctantly pulled back to peel of his and Koda's shirts. Koda's body spasmed at the lack of heat, but was quickly satisfied when he was pressed under Romi's weight again. An unexpected moan burst from his chest when Romi suddenly shoved his hand down Koda's pants. He started pumping Koda's cock while resuming his tongue war.

Koda kept spilling small mewls of delight around Romi's lips. With the last of his slowly fading sanity, Koda knew he should have stopped what was going on right then and there. But it just felt so good. So right. Koda was pulled from his thoughts when Romi pulled away and stood next to the bed. The purple haired male whined in displeasure at the loss.

Romi quickly removed Koda's pants as to not put off the inevitable. Koda sat up and tugged at one of Romi's belt loops, hinting at something. Even in his drunken state, Romi could figure out what Koda was getting at and followed along with the unspoken plan. Romi watched as Koda's eyes widened in shock when his erection sprang from his jeans.

"Holy shit...," Koda whispered. It was better than any of his wildest dreams. Or his fantasies. Or (if he was being being honest) his wet dreams.

It. Was. Huge.

Romi leaned down and captured Koda's delicious neck with his lips. Back arching, Koda felt Romi rub against his unprepared backside. Koda was about to protest when Romi pushed in. Koda had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. How could something so wonderful, hurt so bad? He knew it would hurt, considering he was still a virgin and Romi's substantial girth was factored in, but he never expected this.

He wrapped his legs around the man hovering over him to hold still. When realizing Koda was in pain, Romi clenched his fists and jaw to keep from bucking into that blissfully tight heat. Koda laid there, eyes clenched tight, trying to relax his sphincter muscles. After a few moments, his legs weren't around Romi to keep him from moving, they were to pull him deeper. With precum lubing his path, Romi slid in and out of the small man easily. Koda was meeting him thrust for thrust, their hips meeting halfway in a harsh pursuit for release. One particularly violent thrust changed their angle, causing Romi to hit that special spot dead on. Koda screamed in delight. A few more thrusts and Koda was crying his climax. Cum sprayed over his and Romi's torso's.

While his body shook and muscles clenched, Romi's own seed poured into Koda. After the final tremors wracked their bodies, Romi collapsed on top of Koda. Koda grunted, but otherwise, was too tired to care. After he caught his breath, Romi turned them on the bed to where they both lay on the pillows.

Romi, who had sobered up by this point, whispered to Koda, "I love you. I really do." Koda hummed in agreement. Romi covered them in the blankets while Koda snuggled up to him.

Faintly, he registered the door opening and someone saying, "Man, I'm sleeping in the bathtub," before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
